The Nighthawk Mercenaries
An intrepid band of adventurers based in the city of Hillford. The group of adventurers began their journey in Port Thyrassi, and have made their way through the Underdark, uncovering the source of a strange black ooze. the group was present during the resurrection of an ancient black dragon, and discovered a grand army of gnolls. The party then made their way out of the caves and set off to the harbor town of Wimborne where they began to look for work and other information. During their time in Wimborne, the group was attacked by two groups of assassins who were carrying emblems of the Storm Lord and a five-headed dragon. The group agreed to escort a family across the grasslands and hills of Brondiff but failed in doing so when the necromantic book that they collected in the Underdark began to pulse with energy, and later on, one of the employers were killed. The party was then teleported to the Temple of Pelor in the third district of Hillford by a hallowed knight and were then questioned about this strange book that they uncovered. An attempt was made to destroy the book, but in doing so a necromantic spirit was awakened when the book was attacked. It was then decided that the ancient Sword of Kas may be a suitable way to destroy the sword since it was able to strike the final blow against Vecna, the book's author, during the Calamity. The group of adventurers made their way to The Karabad Peaks and began marching to the Ancient temple. On the way there the group killed a hydra and lost their wizard Edward Oakinshirre to a hunting party of goblinoids. Immediately teleporting back to the temple of Pelor and attempted to resurrect their friend multiple times and eventually did so at the temple shrine of Lathander. Realizing that they were vastly unprepared the party gained a few new allies and made there way back to the temple to retrieve the sword. The second attempt brought the party to the temple, and after a few encounters inside of it, an alarm system was triggered alerting the goblinoids that resided in it that intruders were present. Once again teleporting back to the Temple of Pelor the party told their allies about what they saw and were told that the war in the west was lost and Grishmakh had fallen to the gnolls. Members The many members of The Nighthawk Mercenaries can be found here. Chapter 1: Port Thyrassi (Levels 2 - 3) Characters: * Brudalee * Clint Watson * Edward Oakinshirre * Raphtalia Altar * Squid Guy * Stella Elanella * Tree Roots Locations: * Brondiff * Blacktallon Gorge * Port Thyrassi Chapter 2: The Underdark (Levels 4 - 5) Characters: * Brudalee * Edward Oakinshirre * Raphtalia * Schuri Engelhart * Sigmund Rudolf * Shiro Takehiko * Squid Guy * Stella Elanella * Tree Roots Locations: * Gaveltrie Sound * Kaymar Jaheim * Tanengrat Mountain * Underdark * Wimborne Chapter 3: The Book of Vile Darkness (Levels 6 - ~) Characters: * Animal * Brudalee * Dalelin Lork * Drake Crimson * Edward Oakinshirre * Gordon Ectly * Lorentz Von Stroheim * Meroleon Talandren * Raphtalia * Sherm Lockholes * Sigmund Rudolf * Stella Elanella * Tree Roots Locations: * Hillford * Kas Amphalas Temple * Mount Thartûm * The Karabad Peaks =